Just a dream
by ohlookanotherhpfangirl
Summary: He was everything to her, but he barely knew she existed. He is hidden behind the mask of popularity and just wants someone to see the real him.
1. Rose

Rose woke up crying, tears spilling onto her pillow without a pause. All she could think of was him .He was everything to her and yet he barely knew she existed.

After all she was Rose Weasley, the academic, unco-ordinated, average girl with no personality. What reason would he have to know her? She wasn't one of the girls who flocked to him after every Quidditch match to congratulate him, she wasn't the type who laughed loudly at all his jokes or the ones who boldly asked him to Hogsmead at every opportunity.

She was just Rose, and she was unwanted.

How could it be that everyone else had places to be today and she didn't?

How was it that they all had boyfriends to snog, studying to do and other great friends to chat to when she had nothing?

She pulled herself out of bed and got dressed. Then she walked quickly through the common room and out the door. Quickly. That's how she always did things. Neatly, wit out a fuss. She did things as cleanly and elegantly as she could. It made her appear to others as though when she finished what she was doing she would have some other place to be. Some friend craving her advice or boyfriend begging for a snog.

But she didn't. She had no one.

But Rose Weasley knew that that pretence had long since failed, and nearly everyone knew that she was just nothing. Just an extra, one who would go through life just being nothing .

It wouldn't matter really, Rose thought, that I was a nothing, if just one person could see me. If _he_ could see me.

Rose was sitting quietly at a table at the library that Sunday. The reason it was quiet was because most of Hogwarts' student had headed of to Hogsmead. Rose, though, sat at a table at the library looking at an essay she had finished weeks ago, trying to make it better. That was why she loved the library. It didn't make her seem quite so friendless. She could pretend she was busy when she really wasn't. She could pretend to be catching up on essays when really she finished them weeks ago because she had no other way to spend her time.

A tear leaked out of the corner of her eye and splashed onto her essay. She was in her seventh year and still she had no friends, no one to spend her time with.

She was in her seventh year and she still had no one.

She wished she had him, but it was just a dream. She wished she could teach herself that you always woke up from dreams, you were always pulled back into a cold, harsh reality. That dreams would always stay dreams.

Suddenly the library door burst open.

And he walked in. He looked up at her and those perfect lips curved into a perfect half smile and the serene grey eyes gave her a smouldering wink.

Just a dream?


	2. Scorpius

Scorpius was popular. Quite simply it was because of Quidditch talent and his flawless good looks.

Everyone in the school thought they were his best friend. Truth was, none of them actually knew a single thing about the real Scorpius Malfoy. He hid behind a mask of popularity and never found any of the stupid, ditzy girls stalking him very interesting at all.

Yes, more often than not they were rather pretty. But never beautiful, in his opinion. They were like shells, nice on display but totally empty and emotionless.

Scorpius didn't want a trophy girlfriend. He wanted someone he could talk to, someone who understood the real Scorpius Malfoy.

He wanted Rose Weasley. But having her was just a fantasy, just a dream

They had talked, just once. Only for about twenty minutes when they were being partners for a potions activity, yet he had known she had seen the real him.

Rose wasn't stupid, like the rest of them. And she couldn't be fooled. Everyone thought that it was funny, them being partners for the activity. The boy who is never alone and the girl who always is.

But really, though surrounded by people every day, Scorpius had always been lonely. He was in seventh year and hadn't made a single real friend. He could dream, in his own little world of pretend, that he and Rose were together. But it was all just dreams.

He loved Rose and he knew it. But how could Rose ever love a guy like him? She was so fond of solitude and loneliness and he was always surrounded. Even if she did think there was something more to him than the mask he showed the world, why would she give him a go?

Desperate to escape his so-called friends, Scorpius headed to the library under the pretence of having homework. Really he wanted to go to the library because that's where she would be. Rose, his dream girl.

Often he just loved to sit and watch her. She looked so beautiful, sitting and reading , surrounded by piles of books and papers and figuring out how to phrase difficult assignments. It was amazing just to watch her _be_.

As soon as Scorpius walked through the library door he saw her. Sitting, there in her usual spot by the window. She looked up as soon as he walked in. In that second he knew that she felt the exact same way about him as he did about her.

So he curved his lips into a smile and gave her a playful wink.

The smile she flashed back made him certain she wouldn't be a dream for very much longer.


End file.
